Brittany
by zoechuyu
Summary: Is there more than meets the eye to Brittany, the human girl that Alec saved? What's Jane's reaction? Are the rest of the volturi guard going to help? A very, very, very, long 1800 words one-shot. Please read and review! Enjoy!


My first, and longest one-shot ever.......Please read and review! =)

Alec's POV (Point Of View)

"Alec? Alec?" My sister's voice came echoing down the halls.

"Yes?" I replied.

Jane came gliding down the hall. " Dear brother, we have to assemble right now, it seems there's a human girl that has found out our secret, and we're having a guard meeting"

"Alright, let's go" I agreed with my sister.

I held her hand in mine and we went quickly off to the dungeons.

Jane sniffed when she entered. I winced. Someone needed to clean this mess!

As the entire guard stood in perfect formation, Felix and Demetri dragged a girl whom looked about ten or eleven into the dungeon.

"No, no, please let me go! I won't tell anyone about the secret! Please!" She wails echoed across the dungeon again and again.

"Alright, this girl is ten, and she knows our secret." Aro said. "She is too young to be changed, and we're going to vote amongst you guards if we're going to spare her and keep her in Volterra until she's of age, or if we shall kill her."

There was a huge murmur of talk amongst us. Jane and I exchanged a look.

I knew that Jane was not going to vote for the girl to survive, but I had a weird feeling inside me, a weird feeling that wanted me to let the girl survive.

"Brother, please tell me you are not going to entertain those mad thoughts!" She whispered to me with a pleading look. Jane always knew what I wanted.

"But Janey, we were changed young too! And I......I......I have THAT feeling again" I explained softly to her.

"Alec.........Please?" I could never deny my sister anything like this.

With THAT feeling in me, quite overwhelmed by guilt, but not totally, I voted a no.

All of the elders also voted, and it just so happened that the total votes meant death for the girl, yet the difference is only one vote.

Without contemplating much, I yelled.

"Stop! I want to change my vote! I want the girl to live!" Jane opened her eyes wide and stared at me with the gravity of a black hole.

To cut a longer story short, the girl was saved by that vote, and thanks to her knowledge of the vampire's secret, she had to live with us, the volturi, until she was old enough to be changed.

"So, what's your name?" I questioned the girl.

"It's Brittany" She replied shyly, looking on the ground.

So, I became the bestie of Brittany, and took care of her, playing with her everyday, she even slept in my room because no one would put up with her. And what's more, I wasn't even really realizing, I was forgetting, and completely neglecting my dear sister. Whenever Brittany and I would pass Jane down the corridor, Jane would look down on the floor, or away from us. Jane wasn't the only one whom was avoiding and disgusted by us. In fact, I was taken by surprise one day, when I was about to take Brittany back to our room after her dinner, we decided to take the long way back so we could have a little walk. Passing by the meeting rooms, I saw Felix ahead. When he spotted us, he growled menacingly at Brittany, and told me to go somewhere with him. So I told Brittany to go back to our room first, and I joined Felix. To my surprise, he led me into one of the meeting rooms.

In the room was a very, very, very long table. At the head of the table, sat Heidi. And the entire Volturi guard except Jane was sitting on either side. I wonder what this was about. Heidi had a thin file on the table in front of her, and she gestured to a taller chair directly opposite her. I took my seat, and the 'meeting' started.

Walking down the corridors later, I thought of what Heidi and the others had said in the meeting just now.

"Alec, we know you have been taking care of the girl Brittany." Heidi started. I nodded.

"But we'll get to the point." She continued. " We're totally cool with this, but you know what? You are going overboard. And there's someone that has been treated with utter cruelty this entire time, and by you, the person she cares about most." With Heidi's words, I finally understood what the meeting was about.

"Jane" I whispered.

"No" Came Demetri's tough voice.

All heads turned in his direction.

"That person is not JUST Jane, she's your sister" He said clearly, looking straight in my eyes.

"Yes, But why, why must I apologize? She's just jealous, isn't she? I know that nowadays I don't spend as much time with her as I do, but that doesn't mean anything, doesn't it?" I said selfishly.

Chelsea suddenly stood up, and walked over. Then slapped me across my cheek. Hard.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying?!" She cried.

I was too shocked to say anything. What happened to gentle, friendly Chelsea?

"Relax Chelsea" Heidi said in an acidic tone.

Then Heidi started to tell me the horrible, full account of what really happened with Brittany. And before I could react, Chelsea took out and put on an emerald green locket. Putting her lips to the locket, she whispered my name, and I finally came back to my senses. But Heidi wasn't done yet. She went on to spill the beans on what happened to Jane all this time.

Suddenly, I realized that I was already outside my door. I opened it, and saw that Brittany was already asleep. Acting by my plans, I woke her up. I told her that I knew everything, everything about the locket. and told her how much I had hurt Jane while she was using the locket's power on me.

In tears, Brittany wailed "I didn't mean it! I.....I just wanted to have a friend that values me more than anything, and you were so kind and considerate and you were the only one whom would care about me....... I saw how close you were to that Jane, and I went to Chelsea and tried to bribe her into breaking you and Jane's bonds..... She doesn't deserve it! Your sister is a horrible girl that doesn't even care for you!" She shrieked when I threated to interrupt. "And....and Chelsea refused, and threw me out of her room. That night, when you guards were at a meeting with the elders, I followed Chelsea on her way there. She was late, and I wanted to get my revenge by playing a trick on her..... She dropped her locket while she was decending the stairs, and I took it and went back to our room. It was engraved in the locket and it said that if you whisper a name of a person while pressing your lips to the locket, the person you want to break bonds for the person will be broken immediately....... I...... I........" She wailed.

"You need to be punished, Brittany. " I hissed.

Brittany whimpered. "By who?"

"My sister." I replied.

Brittany knew my gift, but not my sister's. I told her to pack quickly and remain in my room. I went to Jane's door, and opened it.

Sitting on her bed and facing the wall, my sister's window was opened and silvery moonlight flooded the room. My beautiful sister was wearing a long, black, backless dress made entirely of silk, the sight of her like this would make men go weak in their knees, even if she was crying, sobbing, tearlessly. The sight of her like this broke my heart.

I glided over and took her in my arms.

"A....A......Alec?" She whispered.

"It's me, I'm so sorry......Chelsea's lock-"

"I know" She interrupted.

I kissed her lightly on her cheek, inhaling her scent.

"Don't worry, I will never leave you again, you are always the best" I smiled at her charmingly.

"Like how?" Jane whispered.

"For one, you are much more beautiful, so beautiful that you can wear all these sexy clothes" I grinned

Jane hit my arm playfully and smiled.

"I forgive you, but I won't forgive the bitch, Brittany." Jane frowned.

"I don't either.......But you get to punish her." I smiled jokingly."After all, we are the witch twins"

"Bring her in then." Jane looked happy and excited.

I went back to my room, and took a pale-faced Brittany to Jane's room.

"G...Good evening, miss Jane" Brittany stammered. Jane smiled evily

"Enjoy, little sister" I said as I left the room.

When Jane came out after about an hour, she was laughing like a maniac.

And she was wearing the traditional black volturi cloak over an even more revealing outfit, and behind her, Brittany was kissing the ground that she had walked on, her clothes were in horrible condition, all torn and dirty, her hair was half gone, cut in a hilarious way and there was some rust in her hair. There was a black ink moustache drawn on her face, and loads more funny stuff all over her. Then Jane went walking all over the castle and showing all the volturi guards. Some, like Aro and Marcus just shook their heads and looked away, some, like Felix and Demetri, gave her a 'little' kick in the stomach. And others, like Renata, Heidi, and Chelsea joined in to make her dpo stupid things and embarrass her. Anyway, it was a great night for my sister.

From then onwards, Brittany slept in the dungeons and was the practical "maid" whom was even more of a lower status than Gianna, whom also made her do things for her.

Everything is stated clearly though, no one messes with my sister and gets away with it.

* * *

**So how did you like this story? I had fun writing how to "do Brittany in". Hope you liked it! Please add in your review if you sympathise with Brittany, or if you think Jane could have done something else about Brittany? Or do you think Jane should lose her temper and just kill Brittany for messing with Alec's bonds with Jane's? Please, please review! =)**


End file.
